Atlantis
by Xx.Mystique.xX
Summary: Sequel to the sequel "Running back home" This time Levy joins Lissana's and Lucy's adventure. They saw the future in Mira's secret basis.. They locked Lissana in a closet.. They went to Atlantis... And what the freakin heck is a Laviathan? And what's a Yukatan...? R&R Enjoy


**Hellow guys~ It's me again! So I think a lot of you asked for a sequel for the sequel "Running Back Home" so here it is! Oh, and just so you know, my awesome and absolutely amazing sister helped with this, she's my wife :3 Let the sequel seption begin =-= Anyways… Enjoy~**

_Recap:_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_"Are you sure this is Fairytail?" Lissana asked looking at the huge building._

_"Yup.. Hear the noises?" Lucy said as she brought her ear near the door and heard loud noise, "Yup… That's Fairytail.." _

_"Then let's get in," Lissana said pushing through the doors, "WE AR BAAAAACK!" She yelled._

_Lucy stood beside Lissana, everyone in the guild was silent. They were looking at the missing Lissana and Lucy who were covered in dirt and mud. No surprise there…_

_Then Lucy took Lissana's hand as she looked at everyone and said, "If 2 cops showed up, we don't know you, you don't know us, and we never were here, got it?" _

_They all gave them confused looks but nodded either way._

_The end… Or is it?_

"Soooo… Ummm… What happened last time?" Lucy asked awkwardly.

"We just came to the guild after running from cops… I think…" Lissana replied trying to remember if what she said was true or not.

"Okay, so what now? We hide? Cops come? Drop Erza's cake? She turns monkey ape on us?" Lucy asked looking at her white haired friend trying to get ideas for how to start this story.

"Uuuhhh… We lost her arrows…" Lissana said with a scared expression on her face.

"Shhhh!" Lucy placed her index finger on her friend's mouth, covering it as she whispered, "She can hear us…"

"Psh! She can't hear everything everywhere."

Couple of seconds later, Lucy heard armor sounds, "D-do you th-think that's her..?" She asked looking frightened.

Lissana looked around scared, "I-I don't k-know"

Lucy hid under a random table, "I'M SORRY FOR EVERY WRONG I DID!" She yelled as anime tears trickled down her face.

The takeover mage grabbed Lucy's hand and dragged her, "START RUNNING!"

Lucy got dragged as she said, "At least I'll see my parents now.. Yippie…"

"Hey humans, guess why Gray strips." A random Levy appears!

"LEVY-CHAN! SHHHHH! WE'RE RUNNING FROM ERZA!" The blond haired mage grabbed her brunettes hand and started running.

"Wha?" Levy asked surprised, "Oh.. Okay."

"We lost her arrows… And worse of all… DROPPED HER CAKE!"

"Why are we hiding?" Levy asked confused.

"Hi Levy!" Lissana said as she dragged both Lucy and Levy.

"Hi Lissana!" Levy said as she smiled and got dragged.

"I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE!" Lucy yelled dramatically.

"Curses! We need to run or we are dead meat!" The youngest Strauss said. She wasn't the type to curse so yeah… Now you know why she used 'curses!'

"B-b-b-b-b-but we're at the guild… And she knows the guild like the back of her hand…" The blond mage said shivering from fear.

Lissana suddenly came to a stop and looked at both Levy and Lucy with a serious expression, "There is one place she doesn't know… But…"

"LET'S HIDE IN ATLANTIS!" Levy yelled excited, then she looked at Lissana and said tilting her head, "Is that place the boy's toilets?"

"No… Worse…" Lissana said still with the serious expression.

"Master's office?"

"No…"

"Where?"

"Mira-nee's… Match make basis…"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Lucy yelled as she dramatically fell on her knees.

"Erza doesn't know that place… Only me and Mira-nee… But…"

"B-b-but…?" Lucy said with wide eyes.

"It got matchmaking plans on everyone, doesn't it?" Levy asked nodding understanding what Lissana meant.

"Well…" Lissana started awkwardly, "It's not comfortable for you and Levy there…"

"Why?" Lucy asked raising a brow.

"I'm guessing it's small." Levy said.

"You will see…" Then Lissana started walking in a random direction.

Lucy followed Lissana and looked back at Levy as she said, "Levy-chan hurry up!"

Levy started skipping and Lucy sweat dropped as she said, "Seriously?"

"Skipping is fast, fun, and energy efficient." Levy said as she continued on skipping behind both mages.

Suddenly Lissana stopped in front of a wall, "Whatever you do don't touch anything and do not look at Mira-nee's folder or she will go demon on you guys..."

"Whaaa? O-okay…" Lucy said scared of the thought of an angry demon following her.

After that Lissana started pressing random buttons and opened the secret door.

Suddenly a frustrated bookwarm appeared and yelled, "This had made me curious… WHY DID YOU TELL US NOT TOO?!" As she followed her white haired friend.

Lucy followed and helped he blue haired friend, "YEAH! NOW I WANT TO THEM TOO!"

Lissana then closed the door behind her and said, "We should be safe here for now… And like I said… NO TOUCHING!"

Lucy looked around the room and asked curiously, "Why are the walls pink?"

"Cause they are." Lissana shrugged.

"Why are there maps with pins and, I think those are pictures, on them?" Levy asked curiously.

"Why is there hearts around...? Don't tell me... SHE HAS A CRUSH!" Lucy yelled accusing the barmaid in being in love.

Lissana slapped both Levy's and Lucy's hands as she yelled, "NO. TOUCHING"

"Ow!" Levy kissed her now sore hand as she mumbled, "I wasn't touching… I'm only looking." Lucy only pouted while looking at her now red hand, "That hurts you know…"

"We're gonna stay here only until we're safe! Am I understood?!" Lissana said strictly.

"Oooooohhhhh!" Lucy said as she looked at a big red button with star shaped eyes, "What does this button do?"

"Lucy don't!" Lissana yelled.

Levy jumped on Lucy's back when Lucy touched the red button and a secret passageway opened, "I touched the button~" Lucy exclaimed happily as she did a happy dance with Levy on her back.

"I tried to stop her Lissana…" Levy said with anime tears trickling down her cheeks.

"COME ON LET'S GO!" Lucy said excitedly.

Lissana blocked the door as she glared at Lucy and said, "No! Stay out!"

Lucy jumped up and down with Levy still on her back, "PLEASE!" she used her puppy dog eyes.

"No!"

"Noooooo- Wait… Why are there torture devices in there?" Levy said tilting her head.

"Levy-chan, help me! Let's goooo!" Lucy whined as a little kid asking from his mom candy.

"No! You're not seeing project next generation!" Lissana shook her head.

"No, they're just…. What the hell are they?" Levy asked confused.

"It'll be fun and adventurous!" Lucy said.

"Project… Next… Generation?" Levy asked, still trying to digest the information.

"Stay out!" Lissana yelled.

"Our children…" Lucy mumbled.

"Would that happen to mean the next generation of Fairytail?" Levy asked.

Then Lucy ran past Lissana as she laughed like a maniac.

"This place is so cool!" Lucy said looking around.

Levy who was still on Lucy's back whispered to her, "Do you think she stole our DNA or something?"

"I dunno… BUT I GOT INSIDE!" Lucy yelled happily.

"LUCY GET BACK HERE!" Lissana yelled angrily.

"Noo! Please Lissana! It'll be fun!" The blond mage pleaded.

Lissana sighed in deafeat and mumbled, "Great… Mira-nee will soooo kill us…" then she said, "Okay… But NOT a WORD to anyone!"

"YAY!" Lucy yelled, then she looked at her white haired friend and said, "What's this place anyways?"

Lissana only answered with a, "Don't touch anything down there the devices are very sensitive... So only look."

"Cooleo! ONWARD!" Levy pointed to the front. "What are these devices?"

Lissana smiled creeply, "He… he…"

"If you don't tell us what the devices are… I'll poke them!" Levy said eyeing Lissana.

"Mira-nee made them with master's help. They let you look in the future, though they explode easily." Lissana explained innocently.

"Whaaa?" Lucy said, "Oh heck… LET'S GOOO!" she walked forward and got near a device.

"Why does she want to see the future?" Levy looked at Lissana, "Can we have a go Lissana?"

Lissana slapped Lucy, "Don't touch!"

"Ow! Please Lissana? PLEASE!" Then she went on her knees, "Please?" And used her puppy dog eyes. Then she yelled, "LEVY-CHAN! HOW LONG ARE YOU GONNA STAY ON MY BACK?!"

"Sorry Lu-chan," then she crawled off her back and did the same as Lucy. "Please Lissana?"

Lissana looked at them and said, "One look only and only for a min... It never lasted longer then 2 min before exploding..."

"I'm sure we can fix it~" Levy said smirking.

"Yeah! We have Levy-chan~"

"Okay… So who wants to go first?" Lissana asked.

"LEVY-CHAN!"

"Okay…" Slowly, just so slowly, Levy went towards the machine. "Lissana, how does this work?"

"Okay, but don't say I didn't warn you guys!" Lissana said as she got closer to the device and got it to work.

Levy looked through the eye hole to the future… Seconds later… "MY EYES! THEY BURN!"

Lissana got nearer and saw that Levy's child was destroying a town, "What's wrong with that?" She asked as if it was such a normal thing to destroy a WHOLE town.

"THAT'S NOT WHAT MADE MY EYES BURN!"

"Eh?" Than Lissana saw that 'thing'…" Oooh… I warned you didn't I?"

"It was horrable... She was in bed... With...And... Lu-chan's child was there... And so was Gray's and Juvia's…" Levy said as she rocked back and forth in the corner.

Lucy got near the device, "Can I see?"

"So apparently I'll have more than one child in the future" Levy exclaimed recovering faster than normal.

"YOUR GIRL WILL BE MY DAUGHTER IN LAW!" Lucy yelled.

"NO!"

"WHY NOT?"

"That'll make us related…"

"So?"

"Lucy that was Levy's future, here is yours." Lissana said as she pressed some buttons and Lucy got nearer to see.

Levy started dancing randomly waiting for Lucy to finish.

Lucy looked at the future…

Seconds later…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

She melted…

"What do you bet her child was DOING MY DAUGHTER" Levy yelled as she went back to rocking back and forth in that corner.

Then Lissana shut down the device and looked at her friends.

"I wish I never saw that…" Lucy said with a horrified look on her face.

"I warned you guys didn't I?" Lissana scolded her friends.

"C-c-c-can we go back now?" Lucy said. "Dying by Erza's hands is much better…"

"What did you exactly see Lu-chan?"

Lucy rocked back and forth in the corner as she said with a horrified look, "M-My s-s-son... Y-your girl... Secretly... 'it' "

Levy tried to ignore her best friend as she looked at another device "Oooh! Look at this device~"

"LEVY! NO!" Lissana yelled.

"LET'S TRY IT!" Lucy yelled.

"THE RED BIG BUTTON! PRESS IT! THE BIG RED BUTTON!" Levy yelled excitedly.

"GUYS NO!" Lissana yelled. But to no avail they didn't listen.

Lucy pressed the button out of curiosity and future Natsu appeared…" Oh my…" She said as she drooled.

"Oh! Let me try!" Levy said as she did the same as Lucy when future Gajeel appeared.

Then Lissana dragged both of them out of the basis when she was going to her sister to help and tell her about those to.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! SHE'S DRAGGING US!" Lucy yelled.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO! DON'T TAKE US AWAY!" Levy yelled.

Then they both pushed Lissana in a closet, when they wanted to enter the secret room again the door closed.

"Oh no.. NOW WE HAVE TO FACE ERZA! ERZA'S COMING!" Lucy yelled as she heard armor crashing near them.

"LET'S HIDE IN ATLANTIS!" Levy said.

After that the armor sounds got even nearer.

"But it's far!" Lucy exclaimed getting more scared by the second.

"FOLLOW ME LU-CHAN!" Levy yelled as she started running and stopped in front of the guild doors. With just one whistle, Vodka the Leviathan appeared.

"Hey, wait for me!" Lucy yelled as she followed her petite friend. "Where is Atlantis exactly?" She asked as she stood beside her friend. "LEVY-CHAAAAN!" She yelled when her friend ignored her.

Levy jumped on Leviathan and Lucy yelled, "LEVY-CHAN DON'T LEAVE ME!"

"Come on Lu-chan!" Lucy jumped on Vodka and then Levy yelled, "ONWARD MY LEVIATHAN! TAKE US TO ATLANTIS!"

Vodka the Leviathan flew in the sky and dipped in the ocean as soon as it was in sight.

"And now we hope that Leviathan doesn't have to fight..." Levy mumbled.

"Why not?" Lucy asked curiously.

"Because she stores electricity in her spinal organs and uses it to attack."

"Dafuq?" Moments later... "AND LET IT SLOW THE FUCK DOWN!"

Levy stroked Leviathan as it slowed down a bit.

Lucy looked at Levy and asked, "Isn't Atlantis under water?"

"Yes... We are underwater..."

Lucy's face turned blue, "AIR. NEED. AIR!"

Levy smacked her blond friend and said, "Lu-chan, don't be stupid you can breathe just fine."

Lucy was too busy freaking out seconds ago she didn't notice that her brunette friend used her magic to place around each one's face air bubbles.

"Ow... Why am I getting hit a lot today?" The celestial mage blinked once... Twice... Thrice... "I CAN BREATH!" She hugged her friend tight.

"Lu-chan... Let. Go. Can't. Breath..."

"S-sorry.." She apologized awkwardly, "I just wanted a hug! Is that too much to ask?" Lucy sulked.

Levy hugged Lucy and said, "You can hug me.. Just don't accidentally kill me..."

The blond patted her friends head and gave a creepy smile, "It's okay... I won't kill you..." Then she looked around and said, "When are we gonna reach Atlantis anyways?"

"Well if you had let vodka go fast we'd be there by now..."

"Fine let her go fast!"

"YAY! Hold on tight!" Levy cheered and in the next second Vodka was swimming real fast while Levy was laughing like a maniac.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOTT THAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT FAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAST!" Lucy yelled as she shut her eyes tightly and hugged her friend.

Levy laughed as she said, "We're here." And Vodka slowed down to a normal speed.

"C-c-can I open my eyes now?"

"Yes. WHERE SHALL WE GO FIRST LU-CHAN?" Levy yelled.

Lucy opened her eyes slowly and looked around surprised, "Woah... We shall check... EVERYTHING! AND DESTROY EVERYTHING ON OUR WAY!"

"The place has runes to keep it from completely being destroyed... I wonder if..." Without even completing her sentence Levy ran off to discover stuff.

"Whaaaaa? DON'T LEAVE ME ALONE HERE! THIS PLACE GIVES ME THE CREEPS" Lucy yelled as tears streamed down her face... If that was even possible under water.. And she ran after her friend, "WAIT FOR MEEEEEEEEEEE!"

"KEEP UP THEN!" The book warm yelled as she hid in a place.

"Whaaaa?"

Levy suddenly jumped on Lucy's back and forced her into a yucatan and then she ran off again.

Lucy jumped on Levy's back and said, "IF WE BREAK ANYTHING YOU'RE PAYING!"

"LU-CHAN GET OFF!" The solid script mage said as she scuttled away.

"NEVER! NOT UNTIL YOU TURN ME BACK!" Lucy yelled.

Levy ran away and moments later she came back with a small creature, "Here ya go Lu-chan~"

"What's this?" Lucy said curiously as she backed away slowly.

"It's a salamander."

"Eeeeh?" Lucy hugged it, "It's so cute~ I think..." Lucy looked at Levy and said, "LEVY-CHAN! TURN ME BACK!"

"What do you mean turn you back? I put you in a yukatan. Yukatans are pretty."

"Well then how are we going to get out now huh?! We didnt even do anything"

"What do you mean get out? Do you think Erza will still be after you?"

"I DONT KNOW AND I DONT CARE! This place give me the creeps..." Lucy shivered.

"Fine... I liked the place though..." Levy mumbled, "VODKA! Can you take us back please?"

"Please?" Lucy pleaded.

Vodka rawred and licked Lucy.

"Is it clean?" Lucy asked still in shock as she climbed with Levy on Leviathan's back.

"Yes."

"Good... You know you'll die with me too, right?"

Levy raised a brow at her friend, "Why will I die? And you won't mind if Vodka grabs a bite to eat would you?"

"No I don't.. Cause I dragged you with me into this AND you helped me hide and run away from Erza"

"Okay den..." Levy looked at the sea and said, "Oh look a school of fish! Aaaaaand a sea monster..." She continued awkwardly.

"Ooooh! Let's check it out then! DRIVE FASTER VODKA! FASTER!" As Lucy requested Vodka swam faster and attacked the sea monster.

"KILL IT!" Levy yelled.

Lucy ate some sea popcorn and drank sea pepsi... If that was even real food and drink... And yelled, "BURN THAT FUCKER DOWN! HIT IT RIGHT BETWEEN THE EYES!"

Vodka teared the sea monster's neck and the sea monster gave away a roar of pain and bit Vodka.

Both Lucy and Levy jumped on their feet and yelled, "NO! VODKA!"

Vodka lets electricity course through her neck and causes the sea monster to let go and the sea monster got paralyzed. Vodka cut it's throat and fried it with electricity.

"Ooh~ Fish fries~" Levy sang happily as she took two fried fishes and gave one to Lucy.

"Mmmm~Let's get Vodka to make more of these each once in a while~ Okay? She'd be our cheif~" Lucy said while munching on her fish.

"We'd have to keep Natsu away or else he'd try and eat it all.." Levy said and Lucy nodded in agreement.

"True that. Or try to eat Vodka... But that would be awesome to watch!"

"Psh! Vodka would kill him in 10 seconds flat!" Levy said proudly.

Both Levy and Lucy enjoyed that day and forgot about the scary Erza.

"Hey Levy-chan... Why do I feel like we forgot something?" Lucy said tilting her head.

"Hmmm... Maybe it's just your imagination." Levy said, Lucy shrugged and enjoyed the view of the sea.

Meanwhile in Fairytail guild in a closet, "Guys? Anyone here? Help! HELP! GUYS?! ANYONE HERE?! GUUUYS!"

**Well, that's it XD I hope you enjoyed it... I don't know if it was good or not, so I really hope you liked this sequel of the sequel xD SEQUEL SEPTION! Anyways R&R people! Hope you liked our work :3 Half the credit goes to ma fweinds~ SakuraIchigoDark and Samrit! LOVE YA GUYS! Again R&R :3**

**Peace I'm out (=-=)v**

**Jaa ne~**


End file.
